


Il Fu Renato Sinclair

by Nereisi



Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abandonment, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Disguise, Growing Up, Inspired by Luigi Pirandello "Il Fu Mattia Pascal", Introspection, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Not explicit romantic content, October Prompt Challenge, Or better yet: Tsuna becoming BAMF, R27 - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, The gang goes to Italy, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereisi/pseuds/Nereisi
Summary: Nonostante tutte le avventure passate e i problemi risolti, Tsuna rifiuta una volta di troppo il titolo il Decimo Boss della famiglia Vongola. Reborn, stanco di stare dietro a un marmocchio, se ne va a godersi la vita dopo la fine della Maledizione degli Arcobaleno. Tsuna si sente tradito e abbandonato, ma si convince a vivere come un cittadino qualunque.Non va assolutamente come aveva pensato. A quanto pareva, non era fatto per la normalità. Un ricordo gli torna alla mente e lo convince improvvisamente a prendere in mano la situazione.Beh. Era tempo di sabotare una famiglia mafiosa dall'interno. Da solo.-Partecipante al #pumpFIC indetto da Fanwriter.it per il #writober.Day 9 - Rare Ship [R27]
Relationships: Colonnello/Lal Mirch, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Writober 2020 - PumpFIC [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946152
Kudos: 11
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Il Fu Renato Sinclair

  
La fine del conflitto con i Vindice e Checkerface portò al tanto sperato scioglimento della maledizione degli Arcobaleno. Fu un giorno di festa, di sollievo; un giorno per stringere tra le braccia rinnovate amicizie.  
  
Nonostante questo, l’indomani di quello che doveva essere un evento di gioia fu per Tsuna uno dei colpi più pesanti che avesse mai ricevuto. E questo significava molto, detto da qualcuno che aveva letteralmente viaggiato nel tempo e combattuto contro forme di vita inter-dimensionali.  
  
“In che senso te ne vai?” Chiese, un miscuglio di emozioni che gli scorrevano sottopelle, tumultuose. Shock, tradimento, apprensione, adrenalina, tristezza, incredulità, negazione.  
  
“Sai che non sono una persona di indole generosa.” Reborn infilò le mani nelle tasche del completo con fare risoluto. “Non ho intenzione di rimanere a fare da balia a un marmocchio senza spina dorsale che non vuole diventare il prossimo boss della famiglia Vongola.”  
  
_Ma questo marmocchio senza spina dorsale ti ha salvato la vita_ , pensò Tsuna. _Questo marmocchio senza spina dorsale ha combattuto una guerra per proteggere il mondo e difendere tutti, anche se non ha mai chiesto questo destino, anche se a quattordici anni dovrebbe essere qualcun altro a proteggere **lui**._  
  
“Ma…” Le parole gli mancarono. Aveva la lingua secca, i sudori freddi. Cos’aveva fatto di sbagliato? Aveva risolto tutti i problemi che si erano parati sulla loro strada, anche se non aveva scelto lui il suo percorso. Aveva protetto tutti, aveva difeso un’intera dimensione, un futuro; aveva spezzato maledizioni, aveva concluso accordi, aveva salvato vite. Aveva fatto tutto quello che doveva fare. Non si era meritato un po’ di pace? Perché non poteva semplicemente tornare alla normalità?  
  
Lo sapeva perché. Perché la sua quotidianità non era più normale da molto tempo, più precisamente da quando quel bambino era piombato nella sua vita. Tra sicari, bombaroli, mafiosi e chi più ne ha più ne metta, la sua normalità ormai si era modellata intorno a quel delirio. Non significava, però, che fosse meno bella di altre.  
  
“Ho anche pensato di cominciare una nuova vita, ora che la maledizione è stata spezzata.” Disse Reborn, dandogli le spalle. “Quindi se non hai intenzione di assumere la posizione di Decimo, non ha senso per me rimanere qui.”  
  
_L’ho spezzata io la tua maledizione. Ti ho salvato la vita. Perché non ne posso fare parte?,_ pensò, senza dirlo. Si sentiva tradito. Non aveva spezzato la maledizione per avere qualcosa in cambio, ma nemmeno avrebbe mai pensato che Reborn avrebbe tagliato i ponti con lui in maniera così fredda e distaccata.  
  
Tsuna ne aveva abbastanza di persone che lo abbandonavano come se nulla fosse.  
  
Una scarica di rabbia lo rinvigorì e il ragazzo alzò la testa, pronto a far valere le proprie ragioni, ma la vista di Reborn che faceva trasformare Leon in un parapendio per poi saltare giù dalla sua finestra gli fece morire le parole in gola. “Reborn, aspetta-!”  
  
“Ciao ciao.” Lo salutò laconico il suo mentore, sparendo velocemente nel buio della sera.  
  
Tsuna crollò in ginocchio, ancora incredulo, rifiutandosi di accettare quel rigetto così brusco e repentino. Reborn era diventato un pilastro portante della sua vita da un anno a quella parte. Letteralmente, tutti i suoi attuali rapporti e miglioramenti li doveva a lui. Senza di lui non era niente.  
  
Sbatté gli occhi. Aveva pensato la stessa cosa anche quando quel barbone di suo padre, Iemitsu, lo aveva lasciato una volta di troppo, andandosene da casa nel cuore della notte come un ladro. Quanti complessi aveva per colpa di quel padre miserabile non lo sapeva nemmeno Tsuna; eppure, dire che senza di lui non fosse niente era tremendamente errato. _Forse è la stessa cosa per Reborn_ , pensò, smentendosi nel momento stesso in cui concepì il pensiero. Reborn non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a Iemitsu. Però…  
  
Forse ce la poteva fare anche senza di lui.  
  
Visto che aveva sempre desiderato di tornare alla sua vita di normale cittadino, sapeva che il giorno in cui si sarebbero separati sarebbe giunto, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe successo a quel modo. Però quello che era fatto era fatto e, se lo conosceva un minimo, sapeva che non era tipo da tornare sui suoi passi. Tsuna era rimasto nuovamente solo ma, magari, questa volta sarebbe riuscito ad andare avanti per conto proprio.  
  
Dopo una settimana divenne lampante che _no_ , non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte. Almeno, non in quell’ambiente.  
  
Senza i suoi amici che facevano da ammortizzatore tra lui e il resto della scuola, tornò ad essere Dame-Tsuna, il perdente bistrattato da tutti con cui nessuno voleva sprecare il proprio tempo. Ora perlomeno poteva evitare i bulli o i tentati pestaggi grazie all’uso dell’Iper-Intuizione; ma aveva giurato di non usare i suoi poteri contro persone che non c’entravano nulla con Fiamme e Mafia. Non poteva rispondere al fuoco con un bazooka. Quindi, la sua posizione sociale peggiorò. Dove fossero andati tutti, Tsuna doveva ancora capirlo. Forse si stavano prendendo del tempo per stare con le proprie famiglie dopo gli eventi recenti. Per quanto riguardava lo studio, senza un tutor dotato come lo era Reborn o un amico disposto a dargli ripetizioni, Tsuna non aveva mai avuto molte speranze con le materie scolastiche. Cercò di applicare i metodi di studio che aveva imparato alla scuola, ma senza una compagnia caustica e pistola puntata alla fronte la motivazione non sembrava arrivare. O forse era semplicemente la depressione che lo aveva incatenato al letto a parlare.  
  
Tsuna rimpianse le volte in cui Reborn gli aveva spiegato nozioni legate al mondo mafioso, alle politiche tra una famiglia e l’altra, alla storia dei Vongola e di come tutte gli erano entrate in testa al primo colpo. Che fosse veramente portato a diventare un boss?  
  
Il giovane fece una risata amara. Sì, come no. Tsuna aveva visto cosa faceva la mafia, la mafia _vera_. Lo aveva visto nelle visioni offerte dai gentilissimi e sensibilissimi precedenti possessori dell’Anello del Cielo. Era rivoltante, spaventosa, criminale, sanguinosa. Qualcosa che un ragazzino come lui non avrebbe dovuto toccare neanche con un bastone.  
  
_Ma non dovrebbe essere per forza così, no?_ disse una vocina nella sua testa. Tsuna sbatté le palpebre e gli tornarono in mente occhi ambrati e una mano sulla spalla, un mantello svolazzante e una voce che approvava le sue minacce di distruzione. Giotto gli aveva fatto vedere cos’erano inizialmente i Vongola, qual era stato il loro obiettivo prima che l’organizzazione venisse trasformata da vigilanti in criminalità organizzata. Quando aveva ottenuto la Fiamma, Tsuna aveva giurato che se avesse preso il posto di Vongola Decimo, avrebbe giocato secondo le sue regole e avrebbe distrutto la Famiglia dall’interno. Distruggere per ricostruire, quello non lo aveva detto; ma Giotto, il primo possessore dell’Iper-Intuizione, comprese benissimo i suoi sottintesi.  
  
Dopo l’ennesima spinta, l’ennesimo pallone in faccia, l’ennesimo brutto voto, Tsuna pensò che, quasi quasi, un pensierino ce lo poteva fare. Se ormai la sua vita girava intorno a quello, perché non renderlo direttamente il suo mondo?  
  
Si prese tutto l’anno per pensarci su. Non fu una decisione semplice da prendere. Nel frattempo si consultò anche con i suoi amici, che sembravano essere rispuntati come funghi proprio nel momento in cui stava prendendo in considerazione quella possibilità.  
  
Prima della fine dell’anno scolastico, aveva già preso contatti con Timoteo.  
  
Ad accoglierlo all’Aeroporto Internazionale di Napoli, qualche mese dopo, c’era quasi tutto lo squadrone dei Varia con a capo uno Xanxus non proprio contentissimo. Lo stomaco di Tsuna fece una capriola improvvisa, ebbro di determinazione e masochistica, perversa felicità.  
  


-

  
  
Nonostante quello che aveva passato, diventare Vongola Decimo non fu affatto facile; soprattutto visto che la sua vera intenzione era mettere in atto una riforma della Famiglia dall’interno. Oltre alle lezioni di lingua italiana, di cui trovò almeno la pronuncia inaspettatamente abbordabile, dovette imparare da zero la storia e la cultura di un intero Paese. E quel che era peggio: Reborn non era al suo fianco come insegnante.  
  
Già, perché anche se aveva finalmente deciso di seguire la strada che il suo mentore gli aveva con così tanta fervenza imposto, ora che finalmente aveva capitolato quest’ultimo era letteralmente sparito dalla circolazione. Tsuna aveva pensato che, non appena avesse saputo del suo arrivo in Italia, il suo mentore si sarebbe fatto vivo con il suo classico modo di fare; magari indossando uno dei suoi ridicoli costumi o sfondando una finestra e aprendo il fuoco all’impazzata per buttarlo giù dal letto. Un po’ come i “bei” vecchi tempi.  
  
Era più che sicuro che la notizia della sua lenta ascesa al trono dei Vongola avesse fatto il giro della malavita: solo durante il primo anno di permanenza a Caserta, più di una volta Squalo – mandato da Xanxus, che non aveva ancora digerito il fatto di non potergli più sparare a vista senza dar l’impressione di star tentando una rivolta - aveva fatto irruzione nel suo studio per riferirgli di un tentativo di assassinio, ovviamente senza mostrare pietà per i suoi poveri timpani. Se anche famiglie di cui Tsuna non aveva ancora imparato il nome stavano tentando di ucciderlo, era ovvio che la sua esistenza fosse di dominio pubblico. E per quanto questa nozione lo spaventasse - perché, nonostante la determinazione con cui si era imbarcato in quell’impresa, ora era proprio impossibile tornare indietro - quello che più lo feriva era la continua e prolungata assenza dell’unico sicario che Tsuna sarebbe stato felice di vedere.  
  
Ogni tanto, si sentiva osservato e l’Iper-Intuizione gli faceva correre una saetta giù per la schiena. In cuor suo sperava sempre che fosse Reborn che lo teneva d’occhio e aspettava il momento giusto per fare la sua esuberante entrata in scena; ma poi si doveva ricredere ogni volta. Nessun colpo di pistola semiautomatica verde lo sorprendeva a sonnecchiare di nascosto, solo normali assassini. Ogni volta era una nuova delusione e Tsuna finiva sempre per rimanerci male.  
  
Era impossibile che Reborn non avesse sentito del suo cambio di rotta e della sua permanenza in Italia. Per quanto gli avesse detto di volersi godere la vita, rimaneva un prodigio, il sicario migliore del mondo. Doveva pur tenere un orecchio teso per le notizie del sottobosco criminale.  
  
Quado aveva timidamente esposto i suoi crucci al Nono, Timoteo gli aveva menzionato un messaggio, nel quale Reborn affermava di essersi preso un periodo di pausa dalle sue attività, ma che era intenzionato a continuare la sua collaborazione con la famiglia Vongola. Tsuna lo ringraziò con un sorriso incerto e accettò il volere del suo mentore. Dopotutto, non poteva neanche immaginare cosa aveva passato negli anni in cui era prigioniero della maledizione. Forse era meglio lasciargli i suoi spazi.  
  
Passò un anno. Poi due. Poi tre.  
  
In tutto quel tempo, Reborn non si fece sentire neanche una volta. Tsuna iniziò a preoccuparsi. La pubertà era nella sua fase più intensa, mettendo in atto cambiamenti drastici: c’erano volte in cui quando si svegliava e si guardava allo specchio sembrava una persona nettamente diversa rispetto al giorno prima. Solo nel giro degli ultimi sei mesi era cresciuto di due centimetri! Per quanto avesse il sangue di Giotto nelle vene, però, rimaneva un ragazzo giapponese; quindi cose come barba e peli gli erano estranei – cosa che lo rendeva una vittima perfetta per le frecciatine dello squadrone dei Varia.  
  
Tsuna li ignorava, cosciente che per quanto potesse crucciarsi lo stereotipo dell’uomo italiano con i peli sul petto era inaccostabile a lui. E poi, c’erano altre cose che davano delle piccole soddisfazioni al suo ego maschile: i muscoli che prima faticava a costruire e mantenere ora, finalmente, si erano decisi a rimanere e a non togliere il disturbo dopo pochi mesi; anche se, secondo i suoi allenatori, era comunque uno stecchino. Il che era inaccettabile non solo per la sua figura sociale, ma anche per il suo essere un combattente corpo a corpo. Poi c’era anche la voce, che si stava abbassando piano piano. A volte gli si incrinava ancora, facendolo squittire come un topolino e mettendo a dura prova la professionalità di chi era nella stessa stanza.  
  
E non era l’unico ad attraversare un periodo di mutamenti fisici. Colonello aveva deciso di tornare in Italia per riunirsi con Lal Mirch, ma vederli insieme era decisamente strano, anche per chi sapeva la loro storia. Nonostante la maledizione fosse stata spezzata, solo Lal era tornata immediatamente adulta, perché la sua maledizione non era stata completa sin dal principio. Come il resto dei suoi compagni, invece, Colonnello era rimasto piccolo. Verde aveva spiegato che non sarebbero tornati subito adulti: si era annullato solo il fattore che bloccava loro la crescita, quindi sarebbero invecchiati normalmente. Tuttavia, l’ex militante del COMSUBIN ora dimostrava circa sei anni, quindi forse gli Arcobaleno avevano un ritmo di crescita leggermente più serrato rispetto a un bambino normale; ma a degli occhi esterni, lui e Lal sembravano fratello e sorella, se non madre e figlio. Eppure erano fidanzati. Tsuna non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare cosa stessero passando come coppia, quali difficoltà dovessero affrontare giorno dopo giorno. Li ammirava. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, ciò che gli importava era semplicemente stare l’uno a fianco dell’altra.  
  
Il giovane Vongola realizzò che anche Reborn avrebbe dovuto avere più o meno quell’aspetto, adesso; e si chiese che razza di vita stesse facendo, intrappolato nel corpo di un bambino. Certo, almeno ora non dimostrava più l’età per portare un pannolino; ma non credeva che potesse fare comunque grandi cose rispetto a quelle che faceva già prima. Strinse i pugni. Se era così, dunque, perché non tornare? Se tanto non era più o meno cambiato niente, perché si ostinava a stare lontano? Tsuna ormai aveva quasi diciotto anni ed era immerso nel mondo della mafia da tre. Era decisamente un ambiente per adulti, che non risparmiava nessuna crudezza a chicchessia. Tsuna ora sapeva benissimo cosa voleva dire essere un uomo adulto, volere una donna o comunque una persona in maniera carnale – cosa che lo fece imbarazzare moltissimo della cotta che ancora aveva verso Kyoko, che ora gli sembrava _estremamente_ infantile, come avrebbe detto suo fratello.  
  
Quindi, poteva capire cosa aveva inteso Reborn con “godersi la vita”. Ma se il suo aspetto era rimasto comunque quello di un bambino, beh… Gli dispiaceva per lui pensarlo, ma chi lo avrebbe voluto? A parte Bianchi, ma lei era un caso a parte, fortunatamente. E a parte malati a cui non voleva nemmeno pensare.  
  
Insomma, Colonello glielo aveva dimostrato: anche se la maledizione era spezzata la sua vita non era cambiata molto e probabilmente non avrebbe visto cambiamenti significativi per un bel po’. Tsuna non voleva pontificare sulla vita di nessuno, sua madre gli aveva insegnato a non giudicare il prossimo. Però… Se le cose stavano come stavano… A maggior ragione non capiva la sua distanza.  
  
Forse, se nonostante tutto comunque non si faceva vedere… Forse non voleva tornare perché, nello specifico, c’era lui. Dopotutto poco prima di partire gli aveva detto chiaramente cosa pensava di lui e se n’era andato senza troppi problemi. Forse, per quanto fosse affiliato con i Vongola, non approvava della scelta di Timoteo. Magari non sapeva nemmeno che era stata di Tsuna, la scelta. Reborn era irraggiungibile. Nessuno sapeva come contattarlo e, quindi, era impossibile dirgli come stavano le cose.  
  
Tsuna dovette fare i conti con il fatto che probabilmente il suo mentore lo avrebbe per sempre considerato un marmocchio e un indegno. Quella realizzazione gli fece sprofondare un groppo nelle viscere che rimase lì, ad appesantirlo come un’ancora.  
  


-

  
  
  
Mancavano pochi giorni al suo diciannovesimo compleanno e Tsuna stava facendo una passeggiata tra le vie del centro storico di Pompei. Era riuscito a svicolare dall’attenzione delle sue guardie del corpo, che più che essere la sua ombra erano dei soffocanti babysitter. Erano settimane che non usciva dalla villa e non ne poteva più di stare in gabbia. Era cosciente del motivo di tanta apprensione: ora che era stato nominato erede ufficiale dei Vongola aveva migliaia di occhi e mirini puntati su di sé. I Vongola non avevano altri candidati papabili a parte lui - forse Xanxus, che però non sarebbe stato accettato a causa dei suoi trascorsi con il Nono. Se Tsuna fosse stato tolto di mezzo, cercare un altro erede avrebbe voluto dire far partire una nuova lotta interna per la successione e questo non se lo potevano permettere.  
  
Tsuna, però, era perfettamente in grado di difendersi da solo dalla stragrande maggioranza dei pericoli di quell’epoca. Se i già citati viaggi nel tempo e battaglie per il destino di un universo non lo dimostravano abbastanza, bastava anche solo prendere in considerazione gli ormai anni di duro allenamento spartano sotto gli allenatori della famiglia Vongola. Coadiuvati da Lal Mirch, per di più. E lei non faceva sconti a nessuno, tantomeno a lui. La famiglia aveva premuto e investito sul suo miglioramento combattivo e sulla sua resistenza molto di più rispetto al resto dei suoi studi per diventare Decimo, proprio per assicurare il suo futuro e la sua ascesa al trono.  
  
Nonostante Pompei fosse comunque una città con meno presenza mafiosa di Napoli, Tsuna non era comunque così scriteriato da andarsene in giro come se nulla fosse. Anche se era una tranquilla passeggiata per tirare il fiato da soffocanti lezioni di politica e geografia, aveva i sensi sempre allerta.  
  
Fu così che, quando Tsuna venne avvicinato da un bambino di circa nove o dieci anni in lacrime, diede ascolto al suo cuore e si inginocchiò, mantenendo comunque una soglia di allerta molto alta.  
  
“Che succede? Ti sei perso?” Chiese, masticando un italiano ancora un po’ complicato per lui. Stava imparando la lingua molto velocemente per ovvi motivi, ma a meno che non si trattasse di argomenti che potevano essere discussi all’interno di un contesto mafioso, non aveva molta dimestichezza con il lessico. Per non parlare del congiuntivo, che continuava a confondere e scambiare con il condizionale. Tsuna sperò con tutto il cuore che quel bambino non possedesse un livello linguistico più avanzato del suo.  
  
“No.” Disse il piccolo, tirando su col naso. Tsuna fece per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma lui continuò: “Un uomo ha portato via la mamma e ora non riesco a trovarla.” Disse, tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.  
  
Ci volle un attimo perché Tsuna capisse le implicazioni di quello che gli era stato detto e quando comprese sbiancò di colpo. Si tirò subito in piedi. “Da che parte sono andati?” Chiese, con urgenza. Per quanto ne sapeva poteva benissimo essere una trappola, ma se ci fosse stata anche solo una possibilità che quanto detto fosse vero non poteva lasciar correre. E poi, come avrebbero fatto le altre famiglie a sapere che era lì? Probabilmente non se n’erano accorte nemmeno le sue guardie del corpo che se n’era andato, era stato troppo veloce.  
  
Il bambino puntò un dito verso un vicolo buio non proprio raccomandabile. Tsuna gli diede le spalle e fece per correre in quella direzione, ma in quel momento l’Iper-Intuizione fece suonare un campanello d’allarme nella sua testa e Tsuna si girò appena in tempo per intercettare un movimento con la coda dell’occhio e successivamente con la mano, afferrando a mezz’aria la mano del bambino che era scattata verso di lui, fortunatamente vuota di qualsiasi arma.  
  
Il bambino fece schioccare la lingua con un’espressione seccata, gli occhi scuri improvvisamente asciutti e privi di lacrime. Tsuna non gli lasciò andare il braccio. “Cosa pensavi di fare?” Chiese.  
  
Lui lo schernì con un ghigno sarcastico. “Secondo te? Nessuno gira con il portafoglio in tasca in questa zona, babbeo.”  
  
Tsuna sbatté gli occhi al commento graffiante del ladruncolo. “Ci sono solo pochi euro dentro. Perché hai scelto me?”   
  
L’altro fece un tentativo non troppo convinto di liberarsi. “Sei vestito come un barbone, ma hai un buon portamento. Non ce lo si aspetterebbe, da uno con la tua faccia.” Sputò. Tsuna corrugò la fronte a quel fiume di parole e si guardò i vestiti. Era la sua felpa preferita, cos’aveva che non andava? “Non hai guardie del corpo che ti ronzano intorno, quindi ho pensato che fossi solo un figlio di papà.”  
  
Tsuna inclinò la testa, non capendo quel modo di dire. Ovvio che fosse figlio di suo padre. Che strano. “Perché hai cercato di rubare?” Disse, lentamente.  
  
Il bambino strinse le labbra e distolse lo sguardo. Tsuna si prese un momento per guardarlo dalla testa ai piedi. Occhi e capelli nerissimi, vestiti che tentavano di apparire come ben curati ma non potevano nascondere il fatto di non aver visto un ferro da stiro da molto tempo, braccia e gambe magre, molto magre. Rimase in silenzio per un po’, ma poi la coscienza lo pungolò. Gli sembrava di vedere Futa da piccolo, non poteva rimanere impassibile. Sospirò. “Vieni.”  
  
L’altro lo guardò con malcelato sospetto ma lo seguì, opponendo poca resistenza.  
  
Tsuna lo condusse ad una trattoria lì vicino e una volta seduti gli piazzò in mano un menù. Il bambino rimase fermo, e alzò gli occhi su di lui, fissandolo con sguardo calcolatore. Quando il cameriere arrivò, ordinò delle fettuccine alle vongole, senza aver nemmeno guardato il menù. Tsuna strinse leggermente gli occhi. Che fosse una specie di messaggio in codice? La sua Iper-Intuizione continuava a mandargli segnali, ma non capiva perché.  
  
Oh. Era il piatto preferito di Reborn. E se…? Era impossibile. Però…  
  
L’oggetto dei suoi pensieri interruppe il suo rimuginare. “Sei il primo a non cascare nella mia farsa. Di solito un bambino in lacrime non viene mai ignorato, nemmeno in un posto come questo. Strano che proprio tu abbia capito, con quella faccia da rammollito.” Disse, con un sorrisetto.  
  
Tsuna si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. “So per certo che anche dei bambini possono essere molto pericolosi, quando vogliono.” Rispose, laconico. “Allora? Vuoi dirmi chi sei?”  
  
“No.” Fece l’altro. “Ma immagino di dovertelo, visto il tentato furto e il pranzo che mi stai offrendo. Mi chiamo Sinclair.”  
  
Tsuna sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, per poi scoccargli uno sguardo per niente impressionato. Lo stava palesemente perculando. Sinclair? Sul serio? Un bambino italianissimo, a Pompei, in sud Italia; e si chiamava Sinclair? Sembrava uno di quei momenti surreali dei manga, quando arrivava un nuovo studente dall’estero a metà dell’anno scolastico e aveva tre nomi francesi impronunciabili. Se doveva scegliere un nome finto, almeno che lo scegliesse verosimile. Ma era anche vero che era un bambino; forse aveva sentito il nome alla tv e gli era sembrato figo.  
  
“Sì, ok, va bene.” Fece Tsuna, non credendoci nemmeno per un attimo.  
  
“Non mi credi?”  
  
“Come no.” Tentò Tsuna, accomodante.  
  
“È perché mia nonna era andata in America a far fortuna. Sinclair è il cognome di mio nonno. Mio padre ha voluto tornare qui, ma non stiamo messi molto bene.”  
  
Ecco, a quello poteva già credere di più. “Mi dispiace.”  
  
Lui alzò le spalle. Calò un silenzio che si protrasse fino a quando non arrivarono le portate e anche durante. Una volta finito di mangiare, Tsuna iniziò a fargli domande. Era curioso. E poi, non aveva spesso l’opportunità di parlare liberamente con i cittadini del suo territorio. Poteva essere un’occasione per imparare e conoscere meglio le persone che avrebbe dovuto prendere sotto la sua ala. Magari poteva già fare qualcosa per quel bambino. Magari poteva toglierlo dalla strada.  
  
D’altro canto, il suddetto bambino si stava rivelando sempre più misterioso e recalcitrante a rispondere alle sue domande mirate, come se avesse paura di dire troppo. Ma, allo stesso tempo, non dava segni di volersene andare, come se fosse contento semplicemente di sentirlo parlare. Lo stava fissando con un’espressione indecifrabile e il fantasma di un sorriso sulle labbra. Tsuna pensò che forse quel povero bambino non parlava con qualcuno in quel modo da un po’. Aveva lo sguardo di qualcuno che era troppo vecchio per l’aspetto che aveva, come se avesse visto troppe cose. Gli si strinse il cuore.  
  
A quanto pare il sentimento era reciproco, perché il bambino interruppe il suo silenzio. “Sembri essere cresciuto velocemente.” Esordì. “Non si direbbe, vista quella faccia da pappamolle.”  
  
Tsuna rise nervosamente. “Già.” Disse, non possedendo le abilità linguistiche necessarie per spiegare in parole semplici quello che aveva passato, quello che lo aveva spinto a maturare così in fretta.  
  
Lui sembrò capire comunque. Gli fece un sorriso enigmatico ma sincero e Tsuna ebbe la distinta sensazione di conoscerlo. I dubbi di poco prima tornarono alla carica ma proprio quando stava per chiedergli nuovamente chi fosse, il cameriere arrivò portando il conto. Si affrettò a tirare fuori il portafoglio e a pagare, ricordandosi all’ultimo di lasciare una mancia, come gli aveva insegnato Dino. Quando tornò a girarsi verso il tavolo, il bambino era sparito. Non lo aveva nemmeno sentito.  
  
Mentre stava ancora cercando di capire che diamine fosse successo, fu raggiunto dalle sue guardie del corpo e da Lal Mirch che, nonostante lavorasse ancora sotto il CEDEF, si era presa personalmente l’incarico di stargli dietro anche al di fuori dell’allenamento. Dopo aver ricevuto la sua tirata d’orecchi senza fiatare – dopotutto se l’era meritata – Tsuna le raccontò cos’era successo. Quindi si beccò una seconda ramanzina perché, a detta di Lal, quella era una trappola ovvia, _come minimo_ per spillargli soldi, e doveva ringraziare che non fosse successo nulla di peggio.  
  
“E poi, secondo te qualcuno di queste parti si potrebbe mai chiamare Sinclair?” Gli chiese, caustica.  
  
Tsuna provò a protestare. “Veramente ha detto che era il cognome del nonno-“  
  
“A maggior ragione! Qualcuno che vuole restare anonimo darebbe mai il nome della propria famiglia? Sarebbe un’idea stupida già normalmente, ma in Italia lo è il doppio. È sicuramente un cognome falso.”  
  
Tsuna rimase in silenzio. La sua Iper-Intuizione lo portava a pensare che quel bambino avesse detto la verità, in un modo o nell’altro; ma Lal aveva ragione. Quella storia non aveva senso.  
  
Molto presto, quell’incontro divenne solamente un avvenimento peculiare che non trovò mai risposta e sbiadì nello scorrere dei mesi, seppellito da lezioni, allenamenti e doveri.  
  


-

  
  
  
Passarono altri tre anni. Tsuna aveva da poco compiuto ventidue anni e ormai era diventato il de facto boss della Famiglia in tutto tranne che nella nomina ufficiale. Timoteo insisteva a onorare una promessa fatta a sua madre, visto che a un certo punto avevano dovuto spiegarle la realtà dei fatti. Tsuna si era infatti rifiutato di perpetuare il comportamento del suo inutile padre, lasciandola all’oscuro di tutto. Certo, non avevano potuto spiegarle cose più complicate, come anelli e Fiamme, ma a grandi linee aveva capito. Nana poteva anche essere una persona estremamente semplice, ma non era stupida. Così, dopo una sfuriata con Iemitsu che era arrivata con troppi anni di ritardo, Nana aveva fatto promettere a Timoteo di non farlo salire sul trono dei Vongola prima dei ventitré anni.  
  
Tsuna sospirò, staccando gli occhi dal finestrino dell’auto e lanciando uno sguardo furtivo al Nono, seduto di fianco a lui. Credeva di aver compreso il concetto di famiglia italiana e cosa significava, ma forse doveva ancora lavorarci perché non riusciva a capire perché Timoteo si fosse piegato al volere di una donna che non contava niente nella politica della mafia, posticipando una cerimonia che – tra l’altro – sarebbe solo servita a ufficializzare una situazione che si stava già verificando. Il Nono gli aveva fatto un sorriso mesto quando gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni, dicendo che era il minimo che potesse fare e che, da genitore a genitore, capiva benissimo cosa gli stesse chiedendo Nana.  
  
Tsuna era rimasto senza parole. Forse sua madre sperava che ripensasse alla sua decisione, oppure ancora che si godesse la giovinezza prima che i doveri della famiglia lo incatenassero alla scrivania. Non aveva molto senso, visto che ormai aveva assunto gran parte delle mansioni un tempo riservate esclusivamente al Nono e accettando missioni rischiose senza più quasi nessuna esitazione. Probabilmente non avrebbe capito se non quando avrebbe avuto dei figli. Rabbrividì al solo pensiero. Non era ancora pronto per traumatizzare una nuova vita.  
  
La macchina si fermò e i due scesero, trovandosi di fronte a un bordello di periferia. Tsuna sudò freddo. Era in quell’ambiente da anni, ma certe cose lo mettevano ancora a disagio, specialmente se pensava che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto metterci le mani in pasta direttamente. In quelle occasioni ringraziava il cielo di avere ancora Timoteo a fare da cuscinetto tra lui e gli schifosi che gestivano quei posti. Aveva bisogno ancora di molte lezioni prima di riuscire a parlare civilmente con quella feccia. Quando pensava a quelle situazioni, una furia aliena gli ruggiva nelle vene. Fosse stato per lui, un bel X-Burner e avrebbe risolto il problema.  
  
(Ovviamente sapeva che non era così facile. Ma era liberatorio immaginarlo.)  
  
Timoteo era uno dei pochi a conoscenza delle sue intenzioni, almeno in parte. Tsuna aveva imparato a rispettarlo negli anni, ma sapeva che era comunque un boss vecchio stampo, ormai anziano e che aveva passato tutta la sua vita nel mondo della criminalità organizzata. Se alcune cose avrebbe anche potuto approvarle, non sapeva come avrebbe reagito per altre, visto che i piani di Tsuna dopo la salita al trono non erano esattamente convenzionali per una famiglia mafiosa. Quindi, risolse di tenersi la bocca cucita e si limitò ad apprezzare l’aiuto del suo predecessore.  
  
Entrarono nello stabile e Tsuna lasciò che Timoteo prendesse le redini della conversazione con il pappone del posto. Il suddetto stava non solo ritardando nel pagamento del pizzo, ma aveva preso sotto di sé troppe ragazze tutte in una volta e la famiglia voleva sapere da dove le avesse prese. Il giovane Vongola si allontanò per ispezionare l’edificio e le condizioni di vita delle ragazze e, soprattutto, per parlare con loro. Una delle cose più importanti che aveva imparato era il dialogo: parlare con la gente del luogo, capire le loro posizioni e come fare per apportare modifiche che sarebbero state accettate meglio. Avere l’appoggio di alcuni elementi chiave della società era molto importante per un’organizzazione che si estendeva su un territorio vasto come il loro. Se riusciva a costruire un rapporto di fiducia con più persone possibili, gli avrebbe garantito delle fondamenta solide per il suo progetto.  
  
Tsuna ebbe un picco di Iper-Intuizione e si avvicinò a una determinata camera, aprendone la porta. Entrando dentro, vi trovò una ragazza adolescente dai capelli neri appoggiata contro la finestra, lo sguardo puntato su di lui. Indossava un vestito arancione e una collana di perle e aveva un non so che di familiare. Lei lo squadrò da capo a piedi. “Qui accettiamo solo contanti.” Disse.  
  
Tsuna sbatté gli occhi e si guardò. Indossava un completo nero con tanto di cravatta e i guanti che indossava non erano più quelli intessuti da Leon. Ora erano dei semplici guanti di pelle nera, con la stessa funzione ma senza il design bambinesco. Tsuna aveva mantenuto il 27, in ricordo del primo regalo fattogli dal suo ex mentore. Era un outfit normale per il suo ambiente lavorativo, ma forse appariva un po’ troppo elegante per un posto come quello. “Non sono qui per comprare.” Disse, alzando la testa.  
  
“E che sei venuto a fare, allora? Una passeggiata di piacere?”  
  
Un sorriso involontario gli tirò le labbra. “Può darsi. Come ti chiami?”  
  
Lei alzò un sopracciglio, pensandoci su. “Renata.” Disse infine.  
  
“Piacere, Renata.”  
  
Una pausa. L’interessata spostò il peso sull’altra gamba, portandosi una ciocca di capelli alla bocca per mordicchiarla. “Tu invece non ti presenti?” Chiese, con tono di sfida.  
  
Tsuna fece un mezzo sorriso. “Non ce n’è bisogno. Molto presto saprai chi sono.” Il sé stesso di dieci anni prima sarebbe morto di imbarazzo prima di dire una frase del genere. “Ti va se facciamo quattro chiacchiere?” Chiese, lasciando trapelare una punta di autorità nel suo tono di voce.  
  
Lei, inaspettatamente sorrise.  
  


-

  
  
La cerimonia per il suo insediamento fu grandiosa. Ci furono pochi invitati al di fuori della famiglia, ma risultò comunque affollato al punto di dover sguinzagliare i Varia tra gli invitati per tenere la situazione sotto controllo, nonostante fossero invitati loro stessi. Ovviamente Xanxus non si mosse dalla poltrona.  
  
Oltre ai suoi Guardiani, Tsuna invitò persone da tutto il mondo, tra cui anche Shoichi, Spanner e gli Arcobaleno. Con suo enorme disappunto, solo Lal Mirch si presentò. Lei non aprì bocca a tal riguardo, probabilmente era scocciata tanto quanto lui per l’assenza di Colonnello. Persino Mammon si era preso un periodo di permesso. Qualcosa non andava, era palesemente sospetto. Quando sarebbero tornati li avrebbe torchiati per bene. Per il momento si accontentò delle loro buste, con tanto di biglietti di congratulazioni.  
  
Solo una cartolina arrivò senza mittente e senza nulla di scritto. Era sicuramente uno scherzo di quello scemo di suo padre: come illustrazione c’era un banco di tonni che nuotava nel mare e lui a volte lo chiamava ancora “Il mio piccolo tonno” con quella vocina melensa e ridicola che gli faceva accapponare la pelle. Girò la cartolina tra le mani un paio di volte, assicurandosi che non ci fosse scritto niente, poi la lasciò sulla pila di quelle che aveva ricevuto, non pensandoci più. Meglio tornare nella sala ricevimenti, altrimenti Squalo avrebbe nuovamente tentato di rapire Takeshi per allenarlo personalmente.  
  


-

  
  
Era passato un anno dalla sua nomina a Decimo e, oramai, era tutto in mano sua. I preparativi per il suo piano avevano preso il volo e, per quanto fosse ancora convinto del suo obiettivo, non poteva negare che a volte la fatica si facesse sentire.  
  
Hayato era un ottimo braccio destro, zelante come pochi, ma non poteva fare tutto da solo. Ryohei era maturato inaspettatamente durante il corso degli anni, ma la sua specialità rimaneva ancora la presenza sul campo, che fosse per un combattimento o per elargire cure mediche. Mukuro era… Beh, Mukuro. C’era poco da dire. Chrome era molto più presente di lui e alloggiava spesso nella villa, ma non era molto adatta a lavori d’ufficio. D’altro canto, rimaneva una spia formidabile e Tsuna era ben felice di lasciarle quelle mansioni, visto che non erano mai state il suo forte. Takeshi era completamente negato per le scartoffie e se anche a volte cercava di aiutare, finiva solo per triplicare il carico di lavoro del povero Hayato. Il loro elusivo guardiano della Nuvola era rimasto a Namimori e andava bene così: tutti sapevano che non si sarebbe mai schiodato di lì.  
  
Incredibilmente, chi si era rimboccato le maniche era Lambo che, con una ritrovata ammirazione nei confronti del compagno più grande, si era convinto a volerlo aiutare. Aveva iniziato ad affiancarlo già un paio di anni prima e, sebbene all’inizio ciò avesse portato a esplosioni – di rabbia e non – nella biblioteca, con conseguenti pianti interminabili e spese di riparazione, alla fine era migliorato. Certo, per arrivare dove era ora aveva fatto impazzire Hayato, ma Tsuna sapeva che sotto sotto al suo braccio destro faceva piacere essere aiutato.  
  
Nonostante la buona lena, però, c’erano dei momenti in cui sia Tsuna che Lambo avevano un bisogno fisico di sfuggire ai loro doveri e, quando questo succedeva, spesso si rifugiavano da qualche parte insieme. Lambo era una perfetta via di fuga per Tsuna, che poteva far finta di essere ancora a Namimori e di dover badare alle stramberie che avevano iniziato a prendere piede in casa Sawada poco dopo l’arrivo di Reborn. A Lambo, invece, faceva sempre piacere stare con il suo “fratellone” quando questi appendeva il mantello all’attaccapanni, viziandolo con dolci e risate.  
  
E fu proprio durante una di quelle scappatelle che Tsuna, finalmente, capì.  
  
“Ma poi, ti rendi conto che abbiamo tutti nomi strani?” Stava dicendo Lambo, ridendo. “Va bene che siamo mafiosi e che molti si scelgono dei nomi finti, ma alcuni sono davvero impossibili. Cioè, ti pare che tra un Francesco e un Dario ti santa fuori _Xanxus_?”  
  
“Abbassa la voce!” Rise Tsuna. “Ci vuoi parlare tu dopo, per caso? L’ultima volta ha distrutto un servizio di porcellana cinese solo perché non gli andava bene l’orario che avevo scelto per l’assemblea.” Fece il muso, ricordandolo. “Era un regalo di Fon, me l’aveva spedito direttamente da Jingdezhen.”  
  
“Cin ciun cian!” Gli fece il verso Lambo. Tsuna lo colpì in fronte con una caramella. L’adolescente rise, massaggiandosi la fronte. “Oh!” Disse poi, sbattendo gli occhi.  
  
Il giovane boss lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. “Cosa?”  
  
“Mi sono reso conto che nella nostra famiglia ci sono un sacco di nomi che c’entrano col mare. Sembra quasi di farlo apposta!”  
  
“Mh.” Fece Tsuna, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa e usandole come cuscino. “Effettivamente.”  
  
“Ma sì, dai! Vongola, Squalo, Levi…”  
  
“Cosa c’entra Levi?”  
  
“Levi A Than. Bakadera mi ha detto che il leviatano è un mostro marino. Ha detto anche che è un nome che calza a pennello con il suo portatore.” Tsuna fece una risata nasale e Lambo gli puntò un dito contro. “È inutile che ridi! Pure tu hai un nome strano.”  
  
“Il mio nome è giapponese, per forza ti sembra strano.”  
  
“Tsunayoshi, Tsuna… Ma Iemitsu ha ragione, alla fine tu sei un tuna. Un tonno.”  
  
“Attento a te, mister guardiano del fulmine.” Il giovane gli fece una linguaccia. “E poi, se li traduciamo, quasi tutti i nomi sembrano strani.” Ora che aveva quasi la completa padronanza della lingua italiana, Tsuna si lasciava spesso andare a giochi di traduzione. Andava abbastanza fiero della sua dimestichezza. “Tipo, Lambo… in inglese sarebbe tipo… Agnello?”  
  
Lambo fece una smorfia. “Ma io sono un Bovino.”  
  
E giù entrambi a ridere.  
  
“Tsuna-nii, in giapponese ci sono dei nomi strani? Me li dici? Dai, ti prego!” Disse il giovane, buttandoglisi addosso.  
  
Tsuna boccheggiò a causa dell’assalto. “Uh, beh, fammi pensare… Forse Hibari?”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Perché letteralmente sarebbe… Uhm, non so la traduzione giusta. Sarebbe una specie di uccello, credo una specie boschiva?”  
  
“E lui è sempre circondato da Hibird! No, vabbè, muoio!” Rise Lambo. Tsuna sbatté le palpebre. No, a volte alcuni modi di dire proprio non li capiva. O forse stava diventando troppo vecchio per il linguaggio giovanile. Però I-Pin non parlava in quel modo…  
  
Lambo continuò a sghignazzare, nascondendo il viso nel suo braccio, e Tsuna si godette quel piccolo momento di pace che era riuscito a ritagliarsi. Lambo continuò a elencare nomi buffi tradotti e Tsuna venne colto da una leggera sonnolenza. La palpebra iniziò a calare, cullata dal fiume incessante di parole.  
  
“… e ti ricordi quando abbiamo visto i fantasmi dei primi guardiani Vongola? Il mio si chiamava Lampo, è quasi identico al mio nome! Ryohei-nii ha detto che il primo guardiano del Sole di chiamava Knukle. Che in italiano sarebbe, mh… Pugno? Credo? Cioè tu pensa, questo si chiama “pugno” e Ryohei-nii fa boxe! Secondo me ci dev’essere un collegamento di qualche tipo, non c’è altra spiegazione. E anche gli Arcobaleno sono strani. Tipo, Mammon… Praticamente si chiama mammone!” Fece un verso strano, a metà tra un sibilo e una risata. “Meglio che non glielo dico, però. Poi c’è Skull… Teschio. Meh, non mi dice niente. E Reborn… Reborn in italiano sarebbe…”  
  
Tsuna aprì di scatto gli occhi.  
  


-

  
  
“Ho sentito che mi stava cercando, Vongola Decimo.”  
  
Tsuna alzò la testa. La grande vetrata del suo ufficio era casualmente spalancata e il vento faceva gonfiare le tende traslucide. La voce proveniva da una figura vestita con un completo nero senza giacca, le maniche della camicia arrotolate a mostrare gli avambracci. Aveva un fedora calcato sulla testa per mettere in ombra il viso, giusto per non rinunciare a un alone di mistero nella sua entrata in scena.  
  
Il giovane boss riconobbe l’uomo che aveva incontrato durante una delle battaglie per spezzare la maledizione degli Arcobaleno. Dunque era lui. Lo fissò con uno sguardo glaciale, per niente impressionato. “Non ho idea di chi tu sia.”  
  
Reborn si appoggiò sul muro lì vicino. “Sono il sicario migliore del mondo.” Disse, sorridendo con il suo solito fare furbo. Tsuna fu colto da un bisogno carnale di tirargli un pugno e cancellargli quel ghigno. Forse ora ce l’avrebbe persino fatta.  
  
Il timore reverenziale che gli incuteva e che trapelava dai suoi ricordi stava cominciando a farsi sentire, ma una rabbia bianca e silenziosa gli pervadeva tutto il corpo, portandolo a ignorarlo. Tsuna si tirò indietro, appoggiando la schiena sulla poltrona e accavallando le gambe, indossando la sua migliore espressione da boss mafioso. “Non credo proprio.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Il sicario migliore del mondo è un bambino. Ora dovrebbe dimostrare circa quindici anni e, da quanto ne so, è sparito dal mondo mafioso da un bel po’ di tempo.” Disse, tagliente. “Inoltre, non verrebbe qui semplicemente perché lo stavo cercando.”  
  
“Sembri convinto di quello che dici. Lo conosci bene?” Disse Reborn, staccandosi dal muro e avvicinandosi.  
  
Tsuna digrignò i denti. L’unico motivo per cui l’intera villa non era in stato di allarme era perché aveva ordinato a tutti di farsi gli affari propri, nonostante le veementi proteste di Hayato e Lal: non aveva dato molte spiegazioni, visto che non era sicuro al cento per cento che sarebbe arrivato. E quel bastardo si stava comportando come se non se ne fosse mai andato, passeggiando pigramente per l’ufficio del Don più potente di tutta la Campania come se fossero ancora nella sua vecchia cameretta a Namimori, come se avesse tutto il diritto di farlo. “Un tempo lo pensavo. Ora non più.”  
  
Reborn era arrivato davanti alla sua scrivania e Tsuna dovette alzare la testa per mantenere il contatto visivo. Il sicario si mise le mani nelle tasche con fare rilassato. Sulla tesa del cappello, Leon fece capolino. Forse aveva percepito l’atmosfera e non era sicuro se uscire a salutare o meno. “Perché?”  
  
Tsuna non ebbe più la pazienza di mandare avanti quel teatrino. “Perché non mi ha mandato un regalino per il compleanno.” Disse, con finta tristezza. Poi, esplose. “Ma secondo te?! Perché mi hai abbandonato per dieci anni, no?! Che cazzo, Reborn! Seriamente? _Renata_?!”  
  
“Bada a come parli, nanetto.” In un battito di ciglia si trovò la canna di una pistola puntata sulla fronte. Proprio come i vecchi tempi.  
  
Ma stavolta era pronto. Non era più il Dame-Tsuna di dieci anni prima. Era Sawada Tsunayoshi, decimo boss della famiglia Vongola, e aspettava quel momento da tanto, troppo tempo. Una Fiamma del Cielo gli sbocciò sulla fronte e gli circondò le mani. Afferrò la pistola, rendendola incandescente. “Provaci.” Ringhiò, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo mentore.  
  
Reborn ghignò, mollando la pistola. Leon corse verso la mano del suo padrone, probabilmente per sostituire l’arma, ma Tsuna aveva pensato anche a lui. Natsu saltò fuori dalla sua Box con un ringhio simile a quello del suo padrone, fermando il camaleonte sui suoi passi. Rimasero in stallo per qualche secondo, poi Reborn si ritirò, sedendosi su una delle poltroncine e accavallando le gambe, appoggiandole sulla scrivania. Tsuna represse un tic nervoso. “Pensavo che ti fosse piaciuta la mia performance.”  
  
“Sì, diventa estremamente convincente quando non è un bambino di due anni con un ciuccio al collo a chiederti se vuoi comprare il suo corpo.”  
  
“Solo contanti.”  
  
“ _Solo contanti_.” Se la sentiva, eccola: la sincope che lo avrebbe strappato a quel mondo crudele. “Ma che diavolo ti era saltato in testa.”  
  
“Volevo vedere come te la stavi cavando. Non mi aspettavo una tua maturazione così celere.” Disse. “A proposito, spero che tu sappia che sei troppo giovane per sperare di mettermi nel sacco. Avrei potuto comunque ucciderti, adesso.”  
  
“Sì, sì.” Disse Tsuna, agitando la mano. Ne era perfettamente consapevole. Dopotutto, era un genio. Non poteva competerci dopo solo dieci anni di allenamento. Crollò a sedere, prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Sospirò. “Sinclair?” Chiese, stanco nell’anima.  
  
Reborn si lisciò una delle sue basette arricciate. “È il mio cognome.”  
  
“Quindi quello che mi hai raccontato era vero?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Perché ti sei fatto chiamare Reborn? Renato Sinclair suona meglio.” Disse, con una punta di ironia.  
  
“Cercavo di non sembrare diverso dagli altri, di non sembrare straniero. Una soluzione infantile, ma ero piccolo. Poi le mie abilità si sono manifestate e ho pensato che fosse un nome internazionale, perfetto per la mia linea lavorativa e per mantenere l’anonimato.”  
  
Tsuna sospirò, di nuovo. Si sentiva improvvisamente troppo vecchio e al contempo troppo giovane per gestire la situazione. Reborn lo stava guardava con occhi diversi. Sembrava che lo rispettasse. Ma quando c’era lui nella stanza Tsuna dimenticava tutta la strada che aveva fatto e si sentiva di nuovo un ragazzino. “Come hai fatto a tornare così velocemente alla tua forma adulta?”  
  
“Fiamma del Sole.” Tsuna capì immediatamente e si diede dello stupido per non averci provato prima. “Ho continuato ad applicarla su me stesso in tutti questi anni, usando la sua proprietà di attivazione. Quando me ne sono andato era per cercare Verde, avevo questa idea in testa che mi frullava da un po’ di tempo.”  
  
“Gli altri Arcobaleno lo sanno?” Chiese Tsuna. “Colonnello e Lal hanno sofferto molto per la situazione. Hanno dovuto persino rimandare il matrimonio.”  
  
“Lo sanno quasi tutti.” Tsuna corrugò la fronte. “Skull.” Rispose Reborn, con una punta di divertimento. Tsuna alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Verde e Fon sono già tornati alla loro forma adulta. Abbiamo contattato Colonnello qualche anno fa, idem con Mammon.”  
  
Tsuna appoggiò il mento sulle braccia. Guardò Reborn per un lungo momento. “Quindi, alla fine, sei sempre stato tu. Anche quella volta.”  
  
L’altro fece un sorriso che pareva più un ghigno. Leon si trasformò nella sua classica pistola, che usò per sollevarsi la tesa del cappello. “Chaos.”  
  
Tsuna fece una risata nasale, ormai desensibilizzato alla morte imminente. “Non so se sia peggio quello o “ciaossu”. Almeno a quello mi ero abituato.”  
  
Reborn fece mutare Leon in un lungo bastone per picchiarglielo sulla testa. Tsuna glielo lasciò fare, mentre Natsu gli diede delle veloci lappate alla parte offesa. “Sei un boss, ora. Non dovresti lasciare che qualcuno ti manchi di rispetto così facilmente.” Lo rimproverò il sicario. “Anche se nel mio caso è diverso.” Ironizzò.  
  
“Sì, è diverso.” Disse Tsuna, serio. Reborn indossò la sua classica espressione neutra per la prima volta da quando era entrato. Sembrò che gli stesse dando un avvertimento con lo sguardo.  
  
Si fissarono per un lungo minuto, in silenzio.  
  
“E quindi?”  
  
“E quindi cosa?”  
  
“Cos’è stata tutta questa messinscena?”  
  
“Ti ha dato così tanto fastidio?”  
  
Tsuna strinse i pugni. “Perché non ti sei fatto vivo in questi dieci anni? Mi sei mancato. Mi è mancato avere qualcuno a cui potermi appoggiare, di cui fidarmi. Qualcuno che poteva capire cosa stavo passando. Che poteva capirmi.”  
  
“Gokudera-“  
  
Lo interruppe. “Hayato _non è la stessa cosa_ , Reborn. E tu lo sai.” Disse, inchiodandolo con uno sguardo di fuoco.  
  
Reborn strinse le labbra. “Tsuna. È meglio che-“  
  
“Che, cosa? Che tu te ne vada, di nuovo? A che pro?”  
  
Reborn aggrottò la fronte, notando che l’intensità della sua Fiamma stava crescendo. “Se resto qui farai troppo affidamento su di me e non crescerai abbastanza come boss.”  
  
“Quindi era tutto qui? Era, cosa? Un’altra lezione contorta delle tue?”  
  
“Se la vedi così, vedila così. Io sono un sicario Tsuna. Immagino che ora tu sappia cosa vuol dire. Sono affiliato con i Vongola, ma non sono il cane di nessuno. Se tu tentassi di mettermi la catena, finirei per odiarti.”  
  
Ci fu una pausa. “Lo sai che non lo avrei mai fatto.” Disse Tsuna, a bassa voce. “Volevo solo averti vicino.”  
  
Reborn sospirò, abbassando le gambe dal tavolo e grattandosi la testa. “Lo so, Dame-Tsuna. Ma credo che tu stia sottovalutando il tuo magnetismo.”  
  
Tsuna tirò su col naso, cercando di non farsi notare. “La mia indole non è mai stata un problema, prima. Dicevi che era una cosa positiva.”  
  
“Non sto parlando della Fiamma del Cielo, Tsuna. Quella ce l’avevi anche dieci anni fa e ti rendeva solo più facile attirare le persone giuste. Non ha mai rappresentato un pericolo per me. Non è stato quello a renderti interessante ai miei occhi.” Il giovane alzò gli occhi di scatto. Reborn lo stava guardando, serio come non mai. “Hai fatto tutto da solo.”   
  
Tsuna lo fissò, il respiro mozzato. Sentiva qualcosa sfarfallare violentemente nello stomaco e decise di pensarci in un secondo momento, perché ora aveva problemi decisamente più urgenti che necessitavano di una soluzione. Deglutì. “Q… Questo vuol dire che resterai?”  
  
“Ho detto proprio il contrario. E ho detto anche altro.” Inclinò la testa. “So per certo che il tuo livello di italiano è abbastanza avanzato.”  
  
Tsuna lo ignorò. Non riuscì però a frenare il rossore che gli stava scaldando le guance. Reborn dovette notare la sua difficoltà, perché fece un sorrisetto; ma infine si fece indietro ancora una volta. “Allora, a che punto è il tuo piano per distruggere i Vongola dall’interno?” Disse, allegro.  
  
Tsuna si inorgoglì un poco. “Beh, procede bene direi. Guarda caso la tua presenza è vitale per portarlo avanti, quindi direi che avrei avuto bisogno di te in ogni caso-“  
  
Sawada Tsunayoshi aveva però compiuto un tremendo errore. In quel momento carico di emozioni e tensione, era rimasto talmente concentrato sull’uomo di fronte a sé da ignorare i campanelli d’allarme dell’Iper-Intuizione e non notò la presenza che si era avvicinata pigramente al suo ufficio, aprendone la porta proprio durante il loro precedente scambio.  
  
“Tu COSA?!” Ruggì Xanxus, sfoderando immediatamente le sue pistole. “Feccia maledetta, lo sapevo che stavi tramando qualcosa! Io ti ammazzo!”  
  
Tsuna lanciò uno sguardo accusatorio verso Reborn. “Bastardo, lo sapevi.”  
  
“Bada alle parole, Dame-Tsuna.” Disse il sicario, accomodandosi meglio sulla poltrona. “Ora, fammi vedere cos’hai imparato durante la mia assenza. Devo capire a che punto sei per allenarti al meglio. Non faccio sconti a nessuno.”  
  
Tsuna sentì il cuore gonfiarsi a quella conferma, ma non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che il comandante dei Varia aprì il fuoco e fu costretto a schivare, sacrificando ai proiettili un altro regalo del povero Fon. Reborn rimase comodo, accarezzando Leon col pollice. Nonostante la situazione surreale, Tsuna sentì come se tutto fosse finalmente tornato al proprio posto.  
  
Certe cose non cambiavano mai.  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  ** _Note autrice:_** quanto tempo ho passato a scrivere questo pezzo, voi non ne avete idea. Spero di non essermi scombinata il resto del writober. Ma ho deciso di non farla multicapitolo, non credo che riuscirei a rendere bene questa coppia, è un rare pairing per un motivo (anche se, a quanto pare, su AO3 va un sacco). Per calcolare l’età di Reborn in forma adulta mi sono basata su una ricostruzione trovata su Reddit, dal momento che non ho trovato fonti ufficiali. In forma adulta dovrebbe avere circa tra i 27 e i 32 anni. Rimane comunque una differenza d’età molto pronunciata con Tsuna. Ricordo a tutti che questo è solo un prodotto di fantasia basato su un altro lavoro di fantasia, non fate i cosi, I ain’t about that life.  
> Also: ho riletto gli ultimi capitoli del manga per rinfrescarmi un attimo la memoria e mi si è letteralmente accapponata la pelle. Il mio sogno sarebbe fare un retelling/sequel dell’opera originale con BAMF Tsuna che fa il culo a tutti mantenendo la crescita che il suo personaggio ha avuto nel corso dell’opera – e non ho ancora capito perché Amano abbia deciso di buttare tutto alle ortiche.  
> PumpFIC day 9 – Prompt: Rare Ship  
> Per rimanere aggiornati su tutte le mie traduzioni e lavori e sapere a che punto sono potete seguirmi su [Tumblr](https://nerewrites.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
